Crying Lightning
by NinaSyamo
Summary: Deb's bad taste in men back in high school and her slight obliviousness. After Harry's death. slight AU


**A/N:** I had the idea and I suppose it's rather stupid,but hey...well actually I have no excuse for this. It's a random idea I had. The title is stolen from 'The Arctic Monkeys' song because someone suggested the meaning and I liked it.

* * *

After Harry's death Dexter was in college and Deb was still in high school. Dexter was barely around, it seemed.

Deb wasn't sure if she had gotten past the mourning stage when she met Raymond. He was a bit older than her. He listened to The Velvet Underground and his room smelled like cigarettes and urine. His car was old; his jeans were too long, his t-shirts thigh and he had always worn the same jacket. Sometimes she wasn't sure if they were dating or were they just fuck buddies. He had tattoos and the more she saw of them the surer she was she hated them. He always left bite marks and bruises and she always told him to stop doing that. Because of it she had to wear turtlenecks and jeans (despite the heat) when Dex would come over to check on her… she didn't want him to see, afraid that if he did, he might ask. She decided it would be better for him not to know.

Raymond always tried to get her drunk and she wouldn't fall in to it…most of the time.

It was summer and Dexter had said that he'd stay with her for it, to keep her company (and whatever else Harry had instructed for him as correct older brother behavior).

It was summer…. Raymond had gotten her drunk. They fucked on the back seat of his car. He managed to throw her top someplace in the car and she couldn't find it so she took his shirt. As he had fallen asleep she walked back home. It was past midnight.

With every step she took she thought about his moody stare or cocky grin and how much she hated both. She figured it was probably too much to ask to find a guy that was like Dexter…not that she wanted to date him…it's just that he was nice to her and generally cared for her. He was the only guy who wasn't a jerk to her…

Deb sighed as she saw that she was finally home. She sneaked inside trying to be as quiet as possible. As she stepped in only then she noticed that her converses were untied.

She wandered to the kitchen to get water. Her hand trembled slightly; when she put the glass away and turned around to see Dexter in the door frame. She was surprised. He always managed to sneak up on her.

"Jesus!" she exclaimed. "Stop being such a creep."

Even in the dark she could've seen the little smile on his face that disappeared just as fast as it appeared.

"It's late." He stated. The obvious fact that he was displeased with his little sister for wandering out someplace till the late hours of the night being betrayed in his voice...or at least that's what Deborah believed it was. His eyes observing the bite marks and bruises on her body and she noted how cold his eyes always are; she hates it. It's almost as bad as how he never does open up to her and how he had stolen Harry, her own father, from her.

"Deb… what happened?" He finally asked and something snapped in her. She walks past him, telling him to 'fuck off' and she feels him doing the opposite and it made her angrier. She kept walking till she was in her room; slamming the door in front of his face and sliding against it. Dexter sighs.

'Cupid is a knavish lad, Thus to make poor females mad.' He remembered reading it in literature class.

But then there was nothing. Quiet.

Deb sat there thinking that Dexter didn't care. It felt better not talking about it sometimes. She knew he wouldn't try after a minute or two he had left. She repeated to herself that 'he doesn't honestly care'. She thinks about her previous boyfriends; how they were jerks to her and made her cry. They would break up with her and she wouldn't see them. And she really wouldn't care… Dexter would pretend he cared.

She remembered how once she saw Harry and Dexter arguing about something, she couldn't hear what it was, but it was after one of her break ups and it made her feel better.

* * *

A day or two later she met up with Raymond. His lip was swollen; nose and two fingers on his left hand broken; a blue eye. He told her he wanted to stop seeing her and she thought how she never really liked Raymond anyway. He didn't tell her what had happened to him but whatever it was she was thankful to it.


End file.
